The Search For Something More
"The Search For Something More" is the eight episode of the first season of One Tree Hill and the 8th produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on November 10, 2003. Looking for some fun, Brooke and Peyton crash a college party, but things turn ugly when one of the guys in the dorm drugs Peyton. After Brooke calls Lucas for help, the two bond over caring for a sleeping Peyton, prompting Lucas to look at Brooke in a new light. Meanwhile, Haley gives Nathan another chance (thanks to Brooke) and the two go on their first date. __TOC__ Synopsis It's the morning after the night before, Nathan and Dan's annual basketball event. Brooke wakes up in Peyton's bed completley oblivious to anything that went on the night before. Peyton is forced to tell her everything she done between her and Nathan and also told her about what happened between her and Lucas after Brooke dared them to kiss. Remembering that she messed up Haley and Nathan's relationship, Brooke decides to get them back together to get some good karma as all of her actions lately will be causing her alot of bad karma. Also making amends for last night is Nathan. Approaching Haley in the Tree Hill CD shop, Nathan asks to explain what happened, that he didn't know about the note and definatley didn't pass it around. Haley believes him and believes that he is sorry, but she doesn't forgive him as easily as Peyton once did and stops the tutoring calling it a bad idea. At the cafe, Deb and Karen are having a coffee together, when Karen is reading the post she gets a letter from a college in Florence, Italy. She has been accepted into it for a 6 week cooking course. Excited about the idea, Karen soon realises that with the pressures of Lucas and the cafe she is not going to be able to go. Brooke begins making her rounds of people to apologize. Nathan is the first on her list and apologizes for her actions as well as taking all the insults Nathan has to throw at her. Brooke promises Nathan that she will get the two of them back together, even though Nathan thinks this is impossible. She tells him to meet Haley at Karen's Cafe at 7 o clock tonight. After Nathan, Brooke goes to see Haley. In an attempt to get rid of her, Haley tells her the cafe is closed in the middle of the day while other customers are in. Realising, eventually, that Haley is lying, Brooke tries to laugh it off, but Haley is not happy with her. Brooke apologizes again and tells her about the date that her and Nathan will be going on. After apologising, Brooke drags Peyton shopping to sooth her bad karma and tells Peyton that they are going to a college party tonight, a hesitant Peyton is forced to go but Brooke vows not to drink and instead will indulge herself in boys. At Lucas' house, Lucas finds out about the college for his mom and tries to persuade Karen to go to the school as it is something she has always wanted to do, but Karen finds excuse after excuse to not go to the college. At the party, Brooke begins looking for boys. Finding one, she leaves Peyton to start chatting him up. Peyton then explores the college dorm on her own. She hears some music other than the normal party music and finds a boy sitting alone in his room. Impressing him with her interest in unusual music, the boy invites her in to listen to the music too. Getting on well with the boy, Peyton decides to have a drink with the boy, who, unknown to Haley, spikes the drink with a drug. As the girls are at the party, Lucas returns to the river court where his friends joke about how distant he has been with them and that he never goes to see them anymore. Lucas plays basketball with them like he used to. Nathan arrives at Karen's Cafe just as Haley is finishing her shift. He persuades her to go on Brooke's date with him and a hesitant Haley agrees. Brooke has given Nathan a couple of cards to go through as the date progresses. The first card is to get Haley to go. The 2nd is to tell each other three things they like about each other. Nathan begins by telling Haley how patient she is with him and they begin walking towards their date. At the college, Brooke is flirting with the boy she found and eventually finds out his mom rings him as he has missed his curfew. Realising this boy is still in highschool, Brooke insults him saying it is pathetic to do such a thing, the same thing she is doing. She rings Peyton ready to go home but Peyton is to drugged up to answer her phone, the boy in the room with her is beginning to rape her. Peyton opens her phone and tries to shout for help. Paniking, Brooke finds which room Peyton is in and drags her away from the boy just in time. Not knowing what to do with Peyton, Brooke rings Lucas to come and help them as Peyton is collapsed on the stairs outside. Lucas, who is still playing basketball, has to leave his old friends for Brooke and Peyton and rushes to where Peyton is. At the cafe, Karen and Keith are talking. Keith is trying to tell Karen about how he wants to make a go of them two as a couple. He gets round to eventually saying it when the phone rings and Karen is distracted, just as Keith loses the confidence to ask again. Returning from her call, Karen and Keith talk about how they think it is time they changed themselves. Keith thinks this is Karen suggesting that them two should make a go at a relationship, but Karen interrupts Keith before he can say anything and tells him that she has got on the cooking course and thinks she will go. Keith encourages it, even though disappointed she wasn't talking about them two and Keith offers to look after Lucas. Dan and Deb are talking about Nathan's new interest in Haley. Dan thinks it's laughable and suggests that it is probably a sympathy date, Deb finds this less than funny and thinks Haley is in Dan's situation when they both met. On the date, Haley and Nathan continue to tell each other what they like about each other. Haley mentions how Nathan lets her in past a guard he puts up for everyone else as well as his smile as he solves a problem. They finally reach their next destination on their date, an underwear store. They are told to buy a present for each other and exchange it. Haley plays it safe by buying Nathan socks, but Nathan buys Haley expensive nightwear which Haley is flattered to have. Arriving at the college party, Lucas finds Peyton and Brooke on the steps. Peyton is completley passed out and a med student is seeing what is wrong with her. Lucas leaves Peyton with Memorable Quotes Voiceover Music * "Read All About It" - Kyf Brewer * "Street Survivor" - The Flaming Sideburns * "Sparks" - The Man * "Bad Circulation" - Witchypoo * "No Exit" - Runaway Cab * "Did It For The Drugs" - Supafuzz * "Filter Factory" - Dee * "Time" - Runaway Cab * "Breaking Away" - Bosshouse * "Dare You To Move" - Switchfoot * "Untold" - Pete Francis This episode's title originated from the song The Search For Something More, originally sung by Antifreeze. Trivia Episode References Category:Episodes